All they needed was a meeting
by stratgirl
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are apart for over seven years... What will happen when they meet again?


Gabby sighed as she walked in to her empty house. She was now an editor of one of America's top magazines – Cosmopolitan. Everyone thought she had everything, big office, big title, big money, big house, nice car… big wardrobe, but she was always alone.

Gabby ate, slept, showered, ate, and went to work again just like everyday.

You've got an interview in ten minutes… then the printer needs you to okay the cover, you need to check over the how to column and chase up Nike's ads before lunch with your Mum. Her secretary said.

Who's the interview? Gabby asked, walking into her office and slipping her high heels off under her desk.

The Laker's new captain come business man Troy Bolton… no one else is free. She said.

… T T Troy.. Bolton? Gabby asked.

Yes… T T Troy Bolton. Sarah replied.

Right, okay, I'll be in my office. Gabby said, going in and logging into her computer.

She immediately googled Troy Bolton, to find out questions she could ask, she'd avoided sports news for the last seven years for a reason.

She jotted down names of a few girls, names of companies he'd been involved in and printed the normal questionnaire sheet.

Troy walked up to reception, where Sarah was patiently waiting for him.

Mr. Bolton, right this way, I'll just take you to Gabriella's office. She said.

Ga… Gabriella Montez? Troy asked.

She did the same thing, don't worry. Sarah said, knocking on Gabby's door.  
Come in. Gabby called out.

Hi. Take a seat. Gabby said.

Troy sat opposite her on the desk. Thanks Sarah. Gabby said.

I'll keep this as short and sweet as possible. Gabby told him, avoiding eye contact.

No problem. Troy replied.

Jessica Alba? Gabby asked.

No… just in the same store at the same time, she told me she liked a shirt I tried on… that's it… oh and we were on the same table at some awards night a few months ago. He said.

Cameron Diaz?

Isn't she taken? Isn't she dating Justin Timberlake? Troy asked.

I don't know, you tell me. Gabby replied.

We get our coffee at the same place… so… I see her every morning but… we don't say much or anything. Troy said.

Madonna? Gabby asked.

Ugh… isn't she forty? Plus? She's married to that guy… isn't she?

Guy Ritchie? Gabby asked.

That one yeah. Troy said.

What do you look for in a girl? Gabby asked.

Um… confident or shy… I don't mind, but she's gotta be able to laugh and live without make up, I can't bare make up… My family has to like her, they're pretty important to me… Natural beauty is a plus…. But any girl can be beautiful in their own way.

Your jobs keep you away from home a lot, do you like a girl who'd stay home or go with you? Gabby asked.

Why are you pretending we've never talked before? He asked,

I thought I was asking the questions. Gabby said.

No, I'm just wondering… Troy said.

Well… I'm at work… Gabby said.

Yeah? So am I. Troy said.

That was high school. Gabby said.

What was high school? Troy asked.

Us. It was seven years ago. Gabby said.

But neither of us have moved on, which means… we must still be hanging on right? He asked standing up and going round to her side of the desk.

Pushing her chair out, he knelt in front of her.

Why are you so afraid? He asked.

Troy… I'm in the running for editor in chief… of America's fastest selling magazine… I can't commit to… following you round, or anything like that. Gabby said.

Brie, if you were… my girlfriend, I'd follow you round. Troy said.

It's been…

I know, seven years. Seven, long, miserable, lonely, years. Troy said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Gabby lent down and kissed Troy.

So… um… does this mean you want me too? He asked.

Yeah Troy. Gabby said.

Well, then… can we continue this interview on the couch? He asked.

Sure. Gabby replied, picking up her pieces of paper, before Troy picked her up, shoes still off and let her wrap her legs round him so she didn't fall.

You never did like high heels. He said.

Gabby and Troy lay on the couch in silence for ten minutes or so, until Gabby's phone rang.

I… should get that. Gabby said, climbing off Troy on the couch.

Gabby. She said.

Gab… Nike's on the phone, I think they're pulling out. She said.

They can't, we're about to go to print… where's Carla? Gabby asked.

Doctors appointment. Sarah replied.

Put them through. Gabby said.

Cosmopolitan, Gabriella speaking. Gabby said.

Gabriella, Nigel from Nike… how are you going? He asked.

Great, how are you? Gabby asked.

I've just been asked to call you relating to the ads in the August edition of your magazine. He said.

Yep… it's on it's way to the printers… Gabby said.

Oh dear… the CEO wanted to do a double of the ad, I've just faxed it over. He said.

If I can just grab your phone number… I'll call and put a stop on printing and fix it up myself if you'd like? Gabby asked.

Would you? He asked.

Sure. Gabby replied.

555 6789 He said.

Thanks Nigel, I'll call you back once I've fixed it up. She said.

Thanks Gabriella. He replied hanging up.

Gabby quickly dialed the printers number, the magazine was seriously on it's way there.

Freelance Printers, Brett speaking.

Hi Brett, Gabriella Montez from Cosmopolitan. She said.

Hi Gabriella. He said.

Is it too late to stop press for an hour? Gabby asked.

No… your job's fifth in line… you've got two. He replied.

Thanks, I'll fax you the new one when I'm done. Gabby said.

Okay. He replied.

Sorry, I won't be long. Gabby said.

It's okay. He replied.

Gabby slipped her shoes on and rushed out of her office to the fax machine, grabbing the new ads she took them to the arts director.

I need you to take the Nike ads off page 64, and replace it with these. I know there's two pages but… we're just going to have to flip the next pages over. Gabby said.

The back cover… we need to pick a page up.

Um… I'll rush this interview with Troy and we'll do a preview on the last page. Gabby said.

Sure. Have you called the printers? She asked.

Of course. I'll have it on your desk in twenty. Gabby said, rushing out again.

Gabby ran back into her office and threw herself on her computer chair and began typing.

14 things you didn't know about Troy Bolton – by Gabriella Montez.

1. Troy can sing, well and was in a musical in High School.

2. Troy's jersey number has been 14 since he made the varsity team, in junior high.

3. He's serenaded a girl from her balcony before

Do you really need to put that in? Troy asked.

Yes. It'll make American women awe. Gabby said.

How about… we go for something more masculine? He asked.

Like what? Gabby asked.

Um… he owns 3 businesses and is a partner in an additional six? Has been to all American states except Atlanta? Wants to take Gabriella out to dinner tonight? Hasn't had sex since he graduated high school? Is still in love with his high school sweetheart? Dreams of living in a normal house with a wife and two kids, one of each? Got signed for the Lakers when he was just 18? Was voted most likely to succeed in high school? Was coached by his Dad?

4. He owns 3 businesses and is a partner in an additional six!

5. Has been to every American state, except Atlanta.

6. Claims his still in love with his high school sweetheart – the pair were voted most likely to be together forever, until they split before college.

7. Dreams of living in a "normal" house with a wife and two kids – one of each!

8. Got signed for the Lakers when he was just 18.

9. Was coached by his Dad.

10. Was voted most likely to succeed in high school – actually he won all the awards!

11. Is friends with Chad Danforth from the Redhawks, and Zeke Baylor owner of Zeke's restaurant.

12. Has won an eligible bachelor award every year since he was 18.

13. Voted sexiest man by Cosmo readers last year!

14. Has a family of three younger siblings, a brother and two sisters, the youngest four.

Stay tuned for who his dating, who his not and what's going on in his world – next month.

Your not half bad Montez… is my interview going in this week? He asked.

No… a teaser is. We're short a page. Gabby said going to the printer on her way kissing him.

I'll be back in a second.

How'd you get this? This is amazing! He refuses to talk about stuff like that with every other interviewer. Amanda said reading the article.

He opened right up, even gave me suggestions for the article. Gabby said.

Hey Mum. Gabby said, rushing into the restaurant, five minutes later and sitting by her Mum, kissing her cheek on the way.

Gabby, I didn't think you'd make it. She said.

Just a few catastrophes and Carla was at the doctors again!

She's eight months pregnant, now now. Maria said.

I know… Gabby said, smiling.

What? Maria asked.

Nothing. Gabby said.

Your happy. Maria said.

I… interviewed… Troy. Gaby said quietly.

Troy Bolton? She asked.

Yeah.

And?

We're going out for dinner tonight.

Gabby, dinner with James and Erica tonight – they want to talk in chief! Sarah said, practically jumping on Gabby when she got out of the elevator.

T… tonight? Gabby asked.

Delivery for Gabby? A man asked at reception.

She's… right there. The receptionist said, pointing to Gabby.

Where do you want them Gabby? He asked.

Um… right this way. Gabby said, leading them to her office. Coming her way, were three men holding boxes of flowers (you know the ones that have that water stuff in them)

Oh my god! Sarah said following her.

The men placed the bunches on her desk and left.

That's six bunches of roses! Sarah said as half the floor joined her in Gabby's office.

Read them. Amanda, the arts director said.

You… Are… The… Music… In…Me. Gabby said.

What? Sarah asked confused.

Who are they from? Sarah asked.

This guy I know. Gabby said.

A Mr… Troy Bolton? Amanda asked.

What? Gabby asked.

Please, opening up, just to you… you know that stuff about him. As if he tells anyone he has the hots for his high school sweetheart! She said.

Um… he did. And the dreams one… the rest I knew. Gabby said.

Were… you his… oh forget it that a was a dumb idea. Sarah said.

Gabby was sitting at her desk, preparing the other article relating to Troy when Amanda, Sarah and the research team walked in, without knocking.

Hey girls. Gabby said.

Hey Mrs Bolton! Sarah said.

What? Gabby asked.

We pulled your high school year book, Amanda asked… Emma head of research said.

Did she? Gabby asked.

Don't fire me, please? Amanda asked.

That's editor in chief… Gabby said.

That's you tomorrow. Sarah said.  
Come on guys, don't get your hopes up, they were still going out of the company for interviews… god they could even be saying Gabriella we don't want you as EIC, but as F I R E D. Gabby said.

Gabby was in her office, Troy was away for his grand final, they were there for training three days before and Gabby was going to see him and watch the game later.

Since last time, the world had found out about Troy Bolton's relationship with high school sweetheart, Editor in Chief, Gabriella Montez. Of course, Cosmo were getting all the true goss on the two.

Over the six months, Troy had developed a pattern of always sending her flowers, special sayings etc.

Only two bunches today? Amanda asked, rushing in with the staff behind her after the delivery man.

Read them. Come on. Sarah said.

This guy is so sweet. Emma said.

Oh my god. Gabby said.

What's it say? Jemma, now editor asked.

Oh my god, he wants me to marry him. Gabby said, crying.

Girl, if you don't accept. I will. Emma said as everyone clapped for her.

There was a gentle tap on the door and Troy walked in, seeing the extra twenty girls in Gabby's office suddenly became nervous.

Um… hi. There was no one at reception, so… I just came through. He said.

Hi. Gabby said, signaling with her head for everyone to go.

I didn't mean to make you cry. Troy said, kneeling by her when everyone had left.

They're… happy tears. Gabby said as Troy wiped them for her.

You're meant to be in LA. Gabby said.

I told the coach I had a wedding to attend… He said, laughing.

A wedding? Gabby asked.

I had a wedding to attend to, if you say yes of course. He said.

I… think I can manage that. Gabby said.

That's the worse Yes I've ever heard. Amanda said to the girls as they stood outside listening.

And Gabby and Troy giggled.

That's… a yes? He asked.

Yes! Gabby said.

Good because a guy looses confidence after a few No's… He said.

I wasn't going to marry you in kindergarten. Gabby replied.

Well… for your yes, this time… He said, as he opened a ring box for her.

Oh my god, Troy it's stunning! Gabby said.

I thought you'd like it. He said.

Um… I… think… I'm pregnant. Gabby whispered to Troy.

Really? He asked, his eyes lighting up, he tugged her from her seat on to his lap as he sat on the ground behind her desk.

I think… I've only done… home tests. Gabby said.

Tests? He asked.

I… did 13. Gabby said.

And the ratio was….? He asked.

13p, 0n. Gabby said.

Oh my god! He said excitedly.

Did you just have a feeling… or…? He asked.

I thought the first time, I missed my period was just stress, it was just before we went to print and I had to check everything the night before… then I started gaining weight and craving weird things… then I missed it again the other day. Gabby said.

So… we could be two months pregnant? He asked.

Yeah. Gabby said.

Gabby was just writing the last sentence on her editors in chief piece before she went to LA with Troy.

The goss in this month's quick news is true. Troy proposed to me today and… well, who wouldn't accept? Till next time go the Lakers!!!!

Gabby had had three weeks off after the grand final, and her and Troy flew to Atlanta after the game, the Lakers 134, the Redhawks 72.

Gabby walked into work in wearing a pair of black trousers and a top that gathered under the boobs and flowed out.

Love treating you well? Sarah asked.

You bet. Gabby replied.

Gabby and Troy had found out when they were away that Gabby was three months, and now two weeks pregnant.

You have so many messages. Sarah said, walking into her office.

Okay. Gabby said.

There's a party tonight to celebrate the bachelor of the year awards, your presenting most eligible bachelor. Your meeting a dress fitter in two hours to find a dress. The goss on you and troy has just gone off… We need you to okay an article I wrote for Jemma on the proposal… and… your doctor's surgery rang asking for you to give permission on the transfer of your file from an Atlantic Doctors surgery. She said.

You wrote an article? Gabby asked.

Yeah… Why'd you go to the doctors? She asked.

I need to get the where did you meet bit… She said as Gabby picked up the article.

Troy and I met at a karaoke new years eve party at a ski resort one year, the host pushed us together to sing a song, and… well… we did, then he followed me outside where the countdown was… and we kissed, exchanged phone numbers and I didn't think I'd ever see him again. Mum told me I was transferring schools a few days later and less than a month later, I turned up at East High, nervous as anything and I was trying to find the principles office when… I ran into Troy. We… were friends then we auditioned for the musical together and got in… no one else knew he could sing. His friends, set him up to tell his friends that I was worth nothing to him and basketball came first, so… we kind of broke up… then he sang to me on my balcony and… we got back together. Final auditions were at the same time as the big basketball game and the school decathalon, so… our friends in pay back mode, organised it so that we could do all three. Gabby said.

And you've been in love with each other ever since? Sarah asked.

Yeah, I guess so. Gabby said.

So… why did you go to the doctors? Sarah asked.

I… had to have a medical, Troy and I just took out life insurance. Gabby said.

Phew, I thought you were going to say you were pregnant! She said.

Why? What would your reaction be?

You just got editor in chief… put it off a few years. She said.

You've got lunch with your Mum today too. She added on her way out.

Troy,

Everyone here reckons I should delay having a baby because of E-I-C. I thought they'd all be able to tell, but… they found out I went to the doctor, and… AH!

Baby,

Relax. Having a baby doesn't mean the end of your career. EIC should mean you can work from home if you want to, and if you don't you know I do bring enough money in for us.

You always make me feel better, thank you.

That's my job. Love you girls.

Flowers. Again. Amanda said, with only a few members of staff following her in.

Is it vital that you know everything these say? Gabby asked, seeing a big bunch of roses – probably thirty, and then a single pink rose.

What do they say? Sarah asked.

Gabby took the two cards.

Gabriella and Bolton. Gabby said, getting tears in her eyes.

That surely isn't enough to make you cry. Amanda said.

That's surely not what it says. Sarah said, knowing Gabby better.

Guys, can I have some time by… myself? Gabby asked.

…Ok.

Isobella Maria Bolton.

I don't know, I still like it. He'd written.

Someone gently knocked on the door.

Come in. Gabby called out, putting the card under the Gabriella one.

Hey baby. Troy said, shutting the door behind him.

Hey. Gabby said.

Have you been crying? He asked.

Happy tears. Gabby said.

Do you like it? He asked.

I love it. How did you remember? She asked, they'd had a school project to care for an egg and they had two eggs – Isobella Maria Bolton and Oliver Jack Bolton.

How could I forget Gabby ordering me to take the eggs to basketball practice? He asked

You killed Oliver. She said.

Baby… Chad hit him with the ball not me, besides… if it was a real baby it'd be different. He said.

I… organised a dinner out for the gang, your Mum and my parents tonight… I thought we could tell them before everyone finds out. He said.

Yeah, I'd like that. Gabby said.

Now… where's this dress your wearing tonight? He asked.

I show. Gabby said.

Sweetie, your three and a half months pregnant. Your bound to start showing. He said.

Why are we here? Did you and Gabby elope? Chad asked.

Not yet. Troy replied.

You can't elope. Cosmo reckons it's going to be the biggest wedding of 2015. Kelsi said.

I bags eloping. Gabby said.

Let's elope to New Mexico. Troy said.

No… we're here cos Gabby and I had something to tell you. Troy said.

What is it? Maria asked.

Um… I'm… pregnant. Gabby said.

Yes! Maria and Lucille exclaimed at the same time.

Gabby stood at the podium, about to announce bachelor of the year.

Bachelor of the year goes… to… Troy Bolton? Gabby asked, opening the envelope.

Everyone began clapping.

Troy walked up on to stage, and Gabby went to kiss his cheek, except Troy began kissing her.

Everyone cheered.

Speech! Someone called out.

Troy wrapped one arm around Gabby so she couldn't go anywhere.

Um… thanks guys, this is my last year in the running of bachelor of the year, I'll give someone else a go and marry Gabby. He said.

Troy will be in Cosmo's centerfold next month, so keep your eyes peeled, thanks guys and have a good night! Gabby said before they walked off stage.

Do I really have to do another half naked shoot? Troy asked.

As editor in chief… I could say no… but I have to have you in there now. Gabby said.

How about we do a photo shoot of me really happy with my sexy fiancée? Troy asked.

Because no one wants to see me. Gabby said.

I bet lots of guys would buy it… or check it out anyway. He said.

Yeah. Right. Gabby said.

What happens tomorrow – Duran Duran

Gabby was cuddling with Troy before his photo shoot started.

Gabby was preparing an article for the magazine about the pregnancy before it got out anywhere else.

Can we do a shoot of both of you? Everyone would love a Troyella shoot. Amanda said, who was over seeing the shoot.

No, no one wants to see me. Gabby said.

Please babe otherwise I'm going to go up on bedroom walls. He said.

Like Mr. Troy Bolton minds about that. She replied.

Just humour me? Besides we can put them up on the mantle piece. He said.

Let's put you in a different top. Amanda said going to wardrobe.

Here, try this. Then, if we have Troy topless like always, it'll be good. She said handing Gabby a black tank top.

Gabby put the black tank top on and grabbed Troy's basketball jacket, putting that over it. In a tank top there was no disputing the baby bump that was now prominent.

Oh that's hot. The photographer said.

Gabby and Troy had photos taken of them, for about half an hour then the photographer took a break and Amanda left the room as well.

Aren't you hot? Troy asked.

Yeah, but… Gabby said.

Just till they come back? He asked, taking the jacket off for her.

Is your office, sound proof? He asked.

What? I don't know, why? He asked.

Cos, you look extremely sexy like this. He said.

I love this. Troy said, a hand on her stomach.

Me too, just no one else will. Gabby said.

Baby, our parents are stoked, the gang is pumped, and we're going to be fine babe. He said.

I told the owner. Gabby said.

What'd he say?

His wife answered, she told me she was currently pregnant too and that we should hang out some time, I told her I was… a bit concerned because Carla had left. And she said that Carla chose not to return to work and that they would make allowances for me to work from home and come into the office about one day a week. Gabby said.

And if you don't want to do that or it gets to much, you can stay be a stay at home Mum. He said.

Amanda and the photographer walked back in while Troy was lying over Gabby, resting on his elbows so he was off her.

I'm glad they took it so well. Gabby said.

I told you they wouldn't though didn't I? He asked.

You did and your always right. Gabby said.

I guessed girl too. He said.

I know. Gabby said.

We are gonna be just fine. Troy said, kissing Gabby's forehead and then her stomach.

OH MY GOD! Amanda exclaimed.

You're pregnant? She yelled.

Slightly, maybe. Gabby said.

Gabby put the jacket back on before they started taking photos.

No more jacket, Gabby you should… show It off. She said.

Gabby was sitting in her office checking her email and reading emails from readers about her and Troy, with a hand on her now even bigger stomach.

I know your excited and want to practice that new skill soccer girl but… Gabby said.

There was a knock on the door.

Come in. Gabby called out

Hey. Troy said walking in.

Hey. Gabby replied.

Is my baby girl ready for the doctors? Troy asked, One kick for yes, two for no. He said.

No, she's excited. Been kicking all bloody morning. Gabby said.

You haven't been harassing Mummy have you? He asked, kneeling in front of her chair.

Come on, let's go and get some lunch before we take you to the doctors. Troy said to Gabby.

Gabby was now eight and a half months pregnant but at work to edit the almost ready magazine, her secretary entered and told her that she had to go into the conference room for a brief farewell from the team, asap.

Gabby dialed Troy's number off by heart.

Hello girls. He said fondly.

Hey, can you come in now? I'll be in the conference room. Gabby said.

Now? He asked.

Yeah, are you busy? She asked.

No, I'm just at Starbucks waiting…He said, about to keep talking.

Troy, you know your baby girl isn't going to wait forever? Gabby asked.

She's coming?

Fricking feels like it. Gabby said, clutching her desk for the hundredth time.

Troy rushed out of the elevator, and almost ran past Sarah who was waiting on the desk outside Gabby's office.

What's the… She began asking him.

Baby, coming. He said.

What? She asked as he ran into her office.

Troy… calm down… your more stressed out than me. Gabby said.

But… baby coming. He said helping her get her coat on, as well as picking up her bag, he supported her as they walked out of the office and to the elevator.

Troy looked at the baby lying on Gabriella's chest and grinned, his baby girl was here.

She is so gorgeous Gabby. He said, kissing her forehead.

Yeah she is pretty cute Bolton. Gabby said.

Daddy will work on a little brother for you soon sweetie. He whispered to his daughter.

I thought we agreed no more. Gabby said.

So… are you ready to go to New Mexico? Troy asked grinning, Gab would get over that as soon as she forgot about child birth.

Sure am. Gabby said, gently patting Isobella's back.

Isobella Maria Bolton was now two weeks old, and a Daddy's girl, she would instantly stop crying as soon as he got in the room.

I can't wait to marry you. Troy said.

Gabby was lying in the spare room at the Bolton's, Troy was in his bedroom and the two were not meant to see each other until tomorrow, even though they had planned to elope their parents insisted it be done properly.

She was up feeding Bell and yawning, normally Troy was up too, smoothing the little hair on his daughters head as she happily suckled, oblivious to the rude hour of the morning and snuggling the blanket up round Gabby.

Gabby carefully adjusted Bell and climbed out of bed, hitching her track pants up, she tip toed to Troy's door, to see it slightly ajar and the light on, in his hand was the "What to expect when your expecting" book. He looked up, and grinned, putting the book down he patted the bed next to him.

Gabriella slipped into the bed next to him, instantly relaxing.

She hasn't been any trouble has she? Troy asked, patting her hair down like always.

No… but she missed you. Gabby said.

Oh really? Did she tell you? He asked.

No, motherly instincts. Gabby said.

Well Daddy had an instinct she was getting up, I got to the corner of the room before I realized I wasn't at home… he said.

Mmm, you're a keeper. Gabby said, snuggling into him.

I'll be back in one second. Troy said, kissing Gabby's forehead.

Troy came back in with the bassinet Bell had been sleeping in.

Gabby giggled as Troy got back into bed.

Well, you've already cursed our wedding, we might as well be comfy hey? He asked.

Oh like you mind Mr. Bolton, wasn't it you who told me in high school that we make our own luck? She asked.

Yes, that would be me. I'm glad you're here. He said.

Mmm. Gabby said as Troy took Bell to burp her.

Hey Mummy's falling asleep. He whispered to the baby.

He had missed holding Bell in the middle of the night, he was the one who insisted on getting up and taking her to Gabby, she thought it was ridiculous but had grown used to it, if she had to wake, so did Troy it was fair, or so he said.

Gabby and Troy had just said I do and kissed. Troy picking Gabby up and spinning her, they had married, the world was oblivious and there was to be no twenty million dollar wedding with white snow ball dresses and tiffany clocks as presents.

Hey my second favourite girl, come to Daddy. Troy said, taking Bell from Chad who stood next to him.

You ready for our honey moon Mrs. Bolton? Troy asked kissing her neck.

Mr. Bolton. She said, taking Bella.

I can see us arguing over who's going to hold her. Troy said.

Gabby sat in the bed at the hotel typing away on her lap top. Troy groaned as he realized she was still up.

Brie, it's past midnight. He said.

I know, sorry. But I have to get this done. Gabby said.

What you doing? He asked.

An article on us. Gabby replied.

Is that all you write about these days? He asked.

Well… as EIC yeah… and I only write it so I don't have to tell the story to everyone and have them misinterpret it. Gabby said.

What's it on? Troy asked.

Our wedding… there's already rumours going round. Gabby said.

Can I read it? Troy asked.

Sure. Gabby replied, passing him the laptop.

Troy, Bella and I flew out of New York on a freezing cold morning. Troy's parents had seen Bella only briefly and his siblings not at all. The tiny two week old snuggled in her Dad's arms as we made our way across the tarmac at New Mexico's airport – we're finally home. Troy's the first one to say anything and as he does his arm snakes around my waist pulling me nearer him.

When are we moving back here? He asks.

Not soon enough, is my reply. Inside the fogged up windows, I can see our family waving to us frantically and people behind us are beginning to get agitated as Troy takes in his surrounds. We make it into the terminal and are instantly separated as our two families tackle each of us and the new arrival. It seems Bella is passed around half of the family before Troy can snaffle her back before her inevitable whimpers for her next feed. No sooner as he has her she lets out her soft little cries and he makes his way to me, hands me our pride and joy and a set of car keys. Mum'll take you to the car, I'll be there in a sec. He whispers.

That night, I spend alone in his families guest room, Bella's up for her two am feed when I begin to get extremely lonely and fidgety. I know I'm meant to spend the night by myself, but the urge to be with Troy, and have Troy tuck Bell back into safety is too much and I end up claiming that Bella missed him, so what was a Mum to do? Deprive her baby of seeing it's father? That surely isn't right! Bella and I get to Troy's room in about thirty seconds flat, up the stairs and the end door on the right. He too isn't sleeping, and he pats the bed next to him.

In less than ten hours, we're married, just the way we have dreamt of ever since high school, Chad's our best man, his lapel hangs wonky and the flower almost upside down, Taylor chases after Chad Junior in her bridesmaid dress, and Sharpay complains that we're running late from the second we begin to get ready. Mr. Bolton walks in five minutes to go, checks that I'm still there for Troy and prepares to walk me down the aisle between the chairs. Assembled on the back lawn, are two rows of six chairs across, on either side, and it couldn't be more perfect, Troy's youngest sister swings from the tyre swing as Troy and I exchange vowels and it couldn't be more romantic. Troy and I don't need some mega million, flashy exchange of our love in front of hundreds of people we don't consider ourselves close to, nor do we need expensive gifts. Afterwards, we take off to the family holiday house for the weekend before returning home with our little angel. It's absolutely perfect.


End file.
